Autonomous vehicles can have technical challenges to navigating intersections. Autonomous vehicle sensors may provide inaccurate data, and/or it may be difficult to interpret sensor data to predict the behavior of other vehicles in an intersection. A centralized controller, e.g., installed proximate an intersection to provide instructions to vehicles to navigate through the intersection can be expensive and difficult to implement.